Various forms of artificial snake and eel bodies have been provided for use as fishing lures. When a lure of this type is provided it is desirable that the lure move through the water in an undulating manner so as to simulate the swimming movement of a snake or eel. Some forms of eel simulating lures are constructed of surgical tubing and have piano wire extending therethrough whereby the lure may be semi-permanently bent into a shape which will tend to move through the water in an undulating manner. However, the cylindrical configuration of surgical tubing, even when a bent piano wire core is utilized in conjunction therewith, it is not conducive to moving through the water in a true undulating fashion to simulate the swimming movement of an eel, but rather moves through the water in a spinning motion which only appears similar to an undulating movement. Accordingly, a need exists for a snake or eel simulating artificial lure that may more closely simulate the undulating swimming movement of a snake or eel as the lure moves through the water.